Kisshu and Taruto Go Out For IceCream
by d3m1
Summary: Summary? I can't describe this one. You'll just have to read it for yourself!
1. Ice Cream

**Kisshu and Taruto Go Out For Ice-Cream  
Chapter 1: Human Cream????(laugh)  
I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY CHARACTERS  
**

**Hey. And welcome to my new fanfic. I got this idea when I was eating ice-cream XD. It's a humor/comedy. I hope you like it! **"Tart?? I'm bored. Wanna go to Earth to do something?" asked Kish.  
"Yeah. I guess so. What?" asked Tart  
"I dunno. Get some Earth food??" said Kish.  
"Yeah. Sure. Do we have to ask Pai?" said Tart.  
"I don't know. Let's just ask in case." Said Kish. 

"Pai. Me and Kish are going to Earth. Do you want to come?" asked Tart.  
"Fine. But I'm not coming. I have work to do" said Pai.

"He said it's fine and he's not coming" said Tart.  
"Fine" said Kish.

And they teleported off to Earth."Ice-Cream for $1.50 each! Get it now.!" Shouted the Ice-Cream man.

"Ice-Cream?????" wondered Kish.  
"Hey, Tart. Do you want to get some Ice-Cream??" asked Kish.  
"Uhhh.,..yeah sure. But don't you need to give them some kind of money? Earth money. We don't have any." Said Tart.  
"Yes, we do. I found some the other day." Said Kish and within his pocket he took out a whole bunch of notes.

There were a lot of notes and coins. And Kish and Tart being aliens didn't know that they had $1500. But they did know how to count money and get the right change.

So Kish and Tart walked over to the man.

"What flavor ice-cream would you like today, boys?" asked the man.  
"Hm……strawberry?????" asked Kish.  
"Ok. Wait right here. And what about you little boy??" asked the man.  
"Hey I am NOT a little bo-OWWWW!!!" said Tart glaring at Kish.  
"Tart! Do you want us to blow our cover????" hissed Kish.  
"Ok. Sorrr-y!" said Tart.  
"Um……can I have that flavor??" asked Tart pointing at the jelly tipThis was what I was eating when I came up with the idea!  
"Sure thing" said the man.

And the man went into the back of the truck and within seconds he was out and with the two ice-creams that Kish and Tart had ordered.

"here you go, boys. $3.00 please" said the man.  
And Kish gave him 3 dollars.  
"Thank you" said the man."Mmmmmm…… those Ice-creams sure were nice weren't they, Kish? Said Tart.  
"Yup. Wanna get some more and we'll bring it back to the ship" asked Kish.  
"Ok" said Tart.

And they went back to the ice-cream truck and got about 50 cones—(I have no idea how they carried it) and teleported back."Pai!!!!!!!! We're back!" said Tart.  
"Yeah. Don't disturb me" said Pai.

And then Kish and Tart went into Kish's room and made the ice-creams levitate so they wouldn't smash into the ground. They each grabbed one and stuffed it into their mouths.

Tart had his all over his face and Kish could not help but laugh out loud.

"Kish!!!!!!!!!! Stop laughing you idiot. I'm doing my work!" said Pai.  
"Fine. Fine. And I'm not an idiot!" yelled Kish.  
"Hey. It's not funny Kish." Said Tart as he grabbed an ice-cream and checked it at Kish's face.

Kish then dramatically wiped it off his face and glared at Tart. The he grabbed an ice-cream and checked it at Tart.  
Soon enough they were having an ice-cream fight and were making so much noise Pai came in.

"What the hell are you two doing?" asked Pai.

They didn't answer and accidentally Tart chucked the ice-cream aiming for Kish but he got Pai in the face.

"TART. YOU SUPID LITTLE BRAT" yelled Pai.  
"Hmph!. I'M NOT STUPID. I WASN'T THE ONE THAT HAS ICE-CREAM IN MY FACE!!!" yelled Tart back.  
"Ice-Cream??" asked Pai.  
"Yeah. It's _human cream_." Said Tart  
"No it isn't. It's _human cream mixed with ice_" said Kish.  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" laughed Pai while pointing at Kish and Tart.  
"What's so funny" snapped Kish.  
"You two. You both are so daft" said Pai.  
" WE ARE NOT DAFT" said Tart.  
"Yes (laugh) you (laugh) are. _Human Cream???_(laugh)_Human Cream mixed with Ice????_(laugh) It's not even made like that!" laughed Pai.  
"If it's not then how is it made?" said Kish.  
"It's made out of cows milk and there's flavoring added to it." Laughed Pai.  
"Ok. Ok" said Kish and Tart.  
"But are you sure, Pai????" asked Tart.  
"cause I have a plan made up already. We go get a human and squish the cream outta it and then we grab some ice and mix it with the cream and ta da! we have Ice cream" said Tart.

"Do you want to try some??" asked Kish.  
"Meh. Maybe. Fine" said Pai.  
He tasted the ice cream and within moments he spat it out.

"Urghhhhhh! That is abosolutely the worst food I've ever tasted" said Pai.

Tart and Kish then whispered to each other he has bad taste.

"Hey. I heard that!" said Pai.

Kish and Pai quickly teleported back to earth.When they were on Earth. Kish and Tart saw none other than the two mew mews whom both aliens had a crush on. Ichigo and Pudding.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Ichigo.  
"Nothing, kitten." Said Kish while floating in circles around her.  
"Stop it Kish" said Ichigo while blushing.

"Hey, Pudding. Do you know any good human food??" asked Tart.  
"Um….I don't know. They're all quite nice really." Said Pudding.  
"Oh. I know. Anchovies!!!!!!!!" said Ichigo.  
"No. Ichigo! Your cat-genes are talking for you! You hate anchovies remember???" said Pudding.  
"Yeah. Yeah." But right now I want anchovies!" said Ichigo.  
"Anchovies???" questioned Kish.  
"MmmmHmm. Anchovies. They're a type of fish" said Ichigo.  
"Oh" said Kish.  
"Hey. Let's go get some" said Tart.  
"you guys are gonna regret getting anchovies." said Ichigo.  
"I thought you just said you wanted them" said Kish.  
"Oh. That was my cat-genes talking" said Ichigo.  
"Oh" said Kish.  
Well, let's go get some anyway." said Kish.  
"yeah. Let's go" said Tart.  
"Bye, Bye, Ichigo" said Kish winking at her.

And then the two aliens teleported away.** Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There is one more chapter so yea. Please review and tell me if you want a sequel to this. Please!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!**

**-zoey**

**  
**


	2. Anchovies

**Kisshu and Taruto Go Out for Ice-Cream  
Chapter 2: Anchovies  
I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW**

**I came up with this as I ate anchovies and spat them out! They were disgusting!!!!!!!**

"Hm…………anchovies….anchovies…..anchovies" muttered Kish as he browsed the shop looking for it.  
"I found it!" yelled Tart.  
"Ok. Let's get 50 jars of it" saidKish.  
"Ok!" said Tart.

After they had finished paying for the fifty jars of 10kg anchovies they teleported back home. Kish and Tart went into Kish's room again. They opened the anchovies and emptied the entire contents of the 10kg jars into each of their mouths. They munched on them and Pai came in he was about to yell at them and his mouth was wide open. Kish and Tart quickly spat out the anchovies as they were gross and all the contents that were in their mouths went like a bomb right into Pai's mouth. He quickly spat it out.

"What the hell were you trying to do kill me????!!!!" yelled Pai.  
"No. Those anchovies were disgusting." Said Kish.  
"But our spit tasted of nothing" joked Tart at Pai.  
"What do you mean your spit tasted of nothing! I don't want moronic, idiotic peoples saliva in my mouth!!!!!!!!!!! And for you information you don't say spit you say saliva" yelled Pai.  
"Whatever" said Tart.  
"WE ARE NOT STUPID OR MORONIC!!!!!!!!!!!! Yelled Kish.  
"Can I try them????" asked Pai.  
"Sure. Go ahead" said Tart.  
"yeah. It's not like we're going to eat them. They're disgusting" said Kish.

Pai opened one jar and took one anchovy out and put it in his mouth.

"Mmmmmmmmmm…. It tastes good" said Pai.

Kish and Tart were shocked.

"It _tastes good_????" asked Kish.  
"Yeah. You guys have bad taste" said Pai.

Kish and Tart pouted for a minute and then they whispered to each other _he has bad taste_.

"let's go get some more Ice-cream, Kish" said Tart.  
"Ok. Let's go!" said Kish.

And they left for Earth once again leaving Pai stuffing anchovies into his mouth. 

-The End-  
**Did you like the story??? If you want a sequel you'll have to review and tell me! XD And for those of you who have reviewed for this story and my other stories already I would like to personally thank you for taking the time to do it and I sent out personal thank you replies. Thank you.**

**-zoey  
**


	3. Tangerines

**Kisshu and Taruto go out for Ice-Cream  
Chapter 3: Tangerines**

**I wasn't actually planning to type this chapter up but I got a request by Mew Tangerine to type up one about tangerines so here it is!**

**And I have no problem against Pai it's just to make this story funnier! XD**

After Kish and Tart had teleported to Earth and left Pai stuffing his face into the anchovies they had nothing to do. Then Tart started to notice that there were a lot of people crowding around in the park.

"Hey, Kish?? What are the people doing in the park??" asked Tart.  
"I don't know. Let's go check it out" said Kish.

And then the two aliens walked over to the park and pushed their way into the crowd to see what all the commotion was about.

"Tangerines! Tangerines for $1.50 per kilograms" yelled a man.

"Tangerines????" what are tangerines???" asked Tart.  
"I don't know. Wanna try to buy some???" asked Kish.  
"Ok" said Tart.

The crowd had finally died down and now there was enough room for Kish and Tart to go buy some tangerines.  
"Um…..do these taste like anchovies?????" asked Tart.  
"Of course not. They're very sweet. Just peel the skin and eat them" said the man.  
"Oh ok" said Tart.  
"Can I buy some?????" asked Kish.  
"Yeah. Of course. How many kilograms?" asked the man.  
"1 kilogram" said Kish.  
"Ok. That'll be $1.50 please!" said the man.

Kish gave the man 1.50 and the man gave Kish the tangerines.

"Thank you!" said the man.  
"It's ok" said Tart.

And the two aliens teleported back to their ship.

Pai was still eating the anchovies and Kish and Tart walked past him into into a corner of the room and opened the bag of Tangerines.

"So what did the man say we had to do????" asked Tart.  
"He said we had to peel them" said Kish.  
"Oh. So how do we do that?" asked Tart.  
"What are you doing???" asked Pai.  
"Oh. So I see you've finally eaten all those disgusting anchovies??" said Kish.  
"Hey. They're not disgusting. And I haven't finished them yet. I just stopped eating them for now" said Pai.  
"Right. That's why you smell of that stupid fish." Said Kish.  
"I do not. And how do you plan on eating those things? Asked Pai.  
"By peeling them" said Tart.  
"How would you plan on doing that?" asked Pai.  
"We didn't decide that yet." Said Tart.  
"Oh" said Pai.  
"Yeah" said Kish.  
"Yeah. I'll just go back to the anchovies" said Pai.  
"Sure. Go ahead" said Kish.

And Pai walked back to the anchovies.

"So how do we peel these???" asked Kish.  
"I don't know. We'll have to ask some one" said Tart.  
"Oh. We could ask one of the mews" said Kish hopefully.  
"Yeah right. As if. You just want to go see Ichigo again" said Tart.  
"Hey. I do not….kinda" said Kish.  
"Well, might as well, we'll never get to taste these unless we ask them anyway" said Tart.Then they teleported back to Earth for about the millionth time that day.

"So where do we find them" asked Tart.  
"Well, they work at a café called Café Mew Mew so we could look there" suggested Kish.  
"Ok" said Tart

And then they teleported to Café Mew Mew.

"Hey, ladies!" said Kish.

All of the mew mews dropped what they were holding.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ichigo.  
"Nothing. Me and Tart were just wondering how you peel these things called Tangerines" said Kish as he held up the bag.

All of the mew mews then burst out laughing at Kish and Tart.

"What?? What did we do wrong" asked Tart.  
"Nothing. You don't know how to peel a tangerine????" asked Pudding.  
"Uh…apparently not" said Kish.  
"Oh. Come with us then. Keiichiro will do them for you" said Ichigo.  
"Ok" said Kish.

"Hey, Keiichiro???? Can you help Kish and Tart peel these tangerines please?????????????" asked Ichigo.  
"Sure thing" said Keiichiro.

He took the bag of tangerines from Kish and Tart and got a knife out of the drawer and peeled it for them and put it on a plate.

"Wow. There orange on the inside???" said Tart.  
"Of course!" said Mint.  
"Here you go Kish and Tart" said Keiichiro as he handed Kish and Tart the plates.  
"Uh..thanks??" said Kish.  
"Your welcome" said Keiichiro as he walked into the back room.

Kish and Tart just stared at the plates.

"What aren't you going to eat them???" asked Ichigo.  
"Uh…..yeah…….want some?" asked Kish.  
"yeah. Want to share some??? We couldn't eat half a kilogram of tangerines anyway" said Tart.  
"Un…ok" said the mew mews.  
"You didn't poison them did you" asked Ichigo.  
"No. Why would we??" asked Kish.  
"Cause you use to try destroy us" answered Ichigo.  
"Uh…yeah…that…." said Kish.  
"What are you waiting for??Take some" said Tart.

Everyone had some tangerines and the mew mews were quite happy that Kish and Tart had visited for once without calling on a Kirema Anima attack. It was nice to see them again.

"Wow. Tangerines are good" said Kish.  
"Yeah. You said it" said Tart.  
"Earth food is great…except for those anchovies" said Kish eyeing Ichigo.  
"Hey! What are you looking at" said Ichigo.  
"You told us to get them, kitty" said Kish.  
"Well, Pudding did tell you. It was my cat genes! Besides I hate anchovies. What'd you do with them?" asked Ichigo.  
"Hey! That's something we have in common! And Pai is stuffing his face right now" said Kish.  
"Hey! Really????????? He actually likes anchovies. Eeew. He has bad taste" said Ichigo.  
"Yeah. But tangerines are sweet aren't they?" said Kish while smiling at Ichigo.  
"Oooh. Kish stop flirting with Ichigo" said Tart who had no idea what that meant he just knew it was something to do with crushes.  
"Hey. You have no idea what that means anyway" said Kish.  
Ichigo blushed.  
"Yeah...I tangerines are sweet" said Ichigo.  
"There delicious!" yelled Pudding.  
"I agree" said Tart.  
"Ahem. Now who's flirting?" asked Kish.  
"I was not!" said Tart.

And for the rest of the afternoon, Kish and Tart and the mew mews sat and ate tangerines while they talked.

"It's nice to be friends when we use to be enemies a few months ago. Especially Kish. He's changed. Well kinda. He's kinda cute" thought Ichigo.

"What are you thinking about koneko???Me???" asked Kish hopefully.  
"What???No." said Ichigo as she shook her head and blushed.  
"Didn't look like that to me" said Kish.  
"Hey, go back to eating your tangerines" said Ichigo.  
"I will, if you'll let me share them with you" said Kish.  
"Ok" said Ichigo.

The two and the rest of the mew mew gang plus Tart ate and socialized for the rest of the afternoon.  
-The End-

**Did you like it???? It's not really the end anyway. And if you would like to request a fruit/food for a chapter of this story tell me! And please review! And I know I didn't update and reply to reviews yesterday but it's because I couldn't log into You know should all know that I update veryday except on school days but I'm on vacation right now and only tehnical problems would stop me updating and replying. And in case something like this happens again you could give me your email and if you reviewed or something I would be able to reply back.**


	4. Soda

**Kisshu and Taruto Go Out For Ice-Cream  
Chapter 4: Soda  
Wow! I was amazed at the number of review I've gotten for this story! XD Thank You!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And this chapter was requested by moonshinegal!!!!!! Enjoy! **

After the mew mews, Kish and Tart had finished eating the Tangerines, the mew mews were about to close the Café.

"Hey, does anyone want soda????????" asked Ichigo.  
"What is _soda_?" asked Kish and Tart.

All of the mew mews burst out laughing.

"It's something you drink. So I take it you want a can????" said Ichigo.  
"Uh…yeah. Sure. Why not" said Kish.  
"Ok. I just hope it doesn't taste like anchovies." Said Tart.  
"Here." Said Ichigo as she handed a Kish and Tart each a can.

Kish and Tart looked confused. They shook the can. No one saw that they had shaken it. Nothing happened.

"Hey…..um…kitten???How do you open it???????" asked Kish.  
"What?! You don't know how to open a can of soda?!" asked Ichigo in disbelief.  
"Um…No" said Kish.  
"Kish………you do this " said Ichigo asked she yanked the top of the can and she was holding the can between her and Kish. It exploded splattering her and Kish with soda.  
"Argggghhhhhhhhh!!!!! I hate water!!!!!!!" yelled Ichigo.  
"Is that what's meant to happen?" asked Kish innocently.  
"No. You shook it" said Ichigo.  
"Yeah. I know I did." Said Kish.  
"What!!!!! You didn't tell me that!" yelled Ichigo.  
"I didn't know it would explode" said Kish.  
"Oh. Never mind. I'll get you a new one" said Ichigo as she walked into the kitchen.  
"Ok. Thanks?" said Kish.

"Tar-Tar!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can help you open your can!" said Pudding.  
"Uh..no thanks. I'll do it myself" said Tart.  
"Awwwwwwwwwwww. Why not???????????????" said Pudding with watery eyes and then she knelt don on the ground and pretended to be upset.  
"Ok. Ok Sorry. You can help me open" said Tart.  
"Yah!!!!!!!!!! Wait. Did you shake it?" asked Pudding.  
"Yeah" said Tart.  
"Be right back" said Pudding.

"Here you go, Kish" said Ichigo.  
"Thanks! So can you show me how to open it again?" said Kish.  
"Oh. Ok. Fine. You do this" said Ichigo as she showed him how.  
"Oh Ok. Thanks. Kitten" said Kish.  
"Ok. Drink it" said Ichigo.  
"What?" said Kish.  
"Drink it" repeated Ichigo.  
"Is it safe to drink?" asked Kish.  
"OF COURSE IT'S SODA. WHAT DID YOU THINK??!!! I POISONED IT OR SOMETHING?" yelled Ichigo.  
"Ok. Ok. Sorry" said Kish and the he gulped about half the can down at once..  
"-cough-, -cough-, -splutter-, -cough-, -splutter-. What is –cough- this? –splutter- It's all –cough- bubbly" said Kish.  
Ichigo laughed.  
Kish narrowed his eyes playfully at her.  
"Sorry. It's meant to be bubbly. And you not supposed to drink half the can at once!' laughed Ichigo.  
"hahahahahahahaha!!! Kish you idiot!!!!!!!!!!!!!hahahahaha" laughed Tart.  
"Shut up, midget" said Kish.

"Ok. Tart-Tar I got one opened for you" said Pudding as she handed Tart the can.  
"Thanks" said Tart as he did the same thing as Kish did.  
" "-cough-, -cough-, -splutter-, -cough-, -splutter-. You –cough- poisoned –splutter- it –cough. You stupid –cough- monkey" said Tart.  
"Hahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who's laughing now" said Kish.

Tart poked his tongue out at Kish.

"I did not poison it. I would never do that" said Pudding.  
"Yeah right" thought Tart.

"Did you close the Café yet?" asked Ryou.  
"Yeah, Ryou!" said Ichigo.  
"Good. Now you can go home" said Ryou.  
"We know that!" said Mint.  
"Ok. Go then!" said Ryou.  
"Ok" said Lettuce.

And the mew mews with Kish and Tart had to go outside with their cans of soda.

"So, Kish. Did you finish your soda????" asked Ichigo.  
"Yeah. It was ok. The bubbly feeling was really weird but…it was good" said Kish  
"So where to now???" said Ichigo.  
"I don't know. I still have a funny feeling Pai's still scoffing down those anchovies" said Kish.  
"-laugh- Eeew….. He's got bad taste" said Ichigo.  
"Yeah." Said Kish.  
"So where are you guys gonna go?" asked Lettuce.  
""I'm not sure" said Ichigo.  
"I have to get home. I have my ballet classes. Bye. See ya!" said Mint as she walked home.  
"Oh No!!!!!!!! I have to go back too. My brothers and sisters are waiting for me!!!!!!!!! But Tart, you can come too" said Pudding.  
"Uh……." Said Tart and he looked at Kish.  
Kish just shrugged.  
"Uh…..um…ok" said Tart.  
"Ok then, Bye Lettuce, Ichigo and Kish! See ya soon!!!!!" said Pudding as she ran down the street dragging Tart.  
"Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I made the wrong choice!!!!!!!!!! Kish!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Tart down the street.  
"Your fault" said Kish.  
"Uh….I have to go home too. Sorry. My parents want me to study for my exam thing. Sorry. Bye, Ichigo and Kish!!!!" said Lettuce as she walked home.

"Well………………I guess it's just us now" said Kish.  
"Yeah" said Ichigo.  
"So??????????" said Kish.  
"This is just too awkward" said Ichigo.  
"Yeah" said Kish.

Kish and Ichigo didn't know it but they were walking down the sidewalk together when Pai teleported there.

"Gah!!!!!!!!! Pai what are you doing here!!!!!!!!" said Kish.  
"You and Tart have to come back to the ship, now. Oh. I see I've interrupted something. Carry on. Just pretend I'm not here" said Pai.  
"Uh huh" said Kish.  
"Oh and Tart went with the monkey-girl to her house" said Kish.  
"Oh. I see" said Pai.  
"Wow. This is really awkward" said Ichigo.

"Yeah" said Kish  
"Ok. I see you two aren't going to carry on before I came. So fill me in. What did you do??" asked Pai.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Kish!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help!!!!!!!!!!! She's dragging me down the street again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Tart.  
"Yeah right. I'll help you.—when I die that is" said Kish sarcastically.

"Look, let's go back to the ship. There's a huge mess. And it's getting dark" said Pai as he pulled Tart out of Pudding's grasp.  
"Look, monkey-girl. Tart has to go home now. You'll get to see him later" said Pai.  
"What do you mean see me later. I don't want to see her later. She's going to strangle me" said Tart.

"Ok. Bye Bye Tar-Tar" said Pudding.  
"Kish, let's go" said Pai.  
"You said it's getting dark. I'm come back later" said Kish.  
"Fine" said Pai and he teleported off with Tart.

"Why didn't you go with them?" asked Ichigo.  
"He said it was getting dark" repeated Kish.  
"So?????" said Ichigo.  
"Can I walk you home?????Pleeeeeeeasssssssseeeeeeeee?????????????????????????" said Kish with puppy dog eyes.  
"Oh. Ok. You don't have to do those puppy dog eyes on me" said Ichigo.  
"Ok. I won't" laughed Kish.

And Kish walked Ichigo back home until her front gate came up.

"So I guess I'll see you around??" said Kish.  
"Yeah. I guess so" said Ichigo.  
"Really?" said Kish.  
"What! You were testing me! Argh!" said Ichigo.  
"Sorry. I was just kidding" laughed Kish.  
"It's ok" said Ichigo.  
"And thanks for the tips on human food and all I guess" said Kish.  
"Your welcome" said Ichigo.  
"So…uh..see ya around" said Kish.  
"Yeah. See ya! Bye" said Ichigo. As Ichigo was about to turn into her house Kish hugged her and said thank you and then he gave Ichigo a quick peck on her cheek and said see ya.

**The End  
And sorry but I'm not taking in anymore requests for this story! And once again thanks for reviewing and if you haven't reviewed please do!  
-zoey**


End file.
